


By Her Father's Hand, a ficlet

by TriplePirouette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompted ficlet about what happens after they return to the Dark Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Her Father's Hand, a ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a 0ceanofdarkness: By Her Father's Hand Belle... care to tell us how things went when you got back to the Dark Castle?

It was an awkward dance, at first. I’ll admit, I didn’t make it much better. He would find me dusting happily one minute, crying uncontrollably the next. It took me months to really come to terms with all that happened after my father died. 

But he was there. He didn’t always know what to do, but Rumplestitskin was there for me. He’d hand me a handkerchief and conjure tea and hold me until I stopped crying. He would kiss my forehead and I’d kiss his lips, and the loss in my heart would be replaced with love. 

It was a slow transition, and he was always quite the gentleman about it. The first months were filled with soft touches and cautious kisses, though the desire we had for one another bloomed quickly. We share the same bed now, and though some may still call me a whore, I know that I’ve chosen the right path, made the right decisions. Rum loves me, and I love him. The Dark Castle is our home and I will never regret that decision. 


End file.
